Never Alone Again
by Cjeezy
Summary: Alex is grounded,bored,& home alone and decides to have a little fun. Sorry, Can't really summarize without giving the story away FEMSLASH


**A/N : A story with an unexpected twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Waverly Place, but I wish I did =].**

**Never Alone Again**

Alex was home alone and grounded, while the rest of her family was out camping for the weekend. Her dad had Justin put a spell on their house so that nobody could get in or get out until they got back. She tried calling Harper, but Harper had went out of town with her crazy mother. Alex laid on her bed depressed and wishing she wasn't so lonely. She had read every magazine she owned, tampered with Justin's and Max's rooms, and she even tried to read a book, but decided that she wasn't that desperate. She laid there thinking, and finally she came up with a solution.

She stood up and recited, "EDGEBONO YOUTWOSIS!" Dozens of Sparkles and Light simulated her body shape and then a clone appeared. "Hey there." Alex's clone said. Alex Smiled and said, "Hi Lexi."

"Lexi?"

"Yea, that's your name, so we won't get confused."

"Oh, I get it…So what did you need me for?'

"I'm lonely." Alex said with a sad look appearing on her face.

"I'm here to help." Lexi said and began to hug and comfort Alex. Alex started feeling better and was happy to be comforted by her clone. They sat on the bed and began talking, Alex liked talking to Lexi because they had the same interest and the same dislikes…_obviously…_. Alex began to shiver. "Are you cold?" Lexi Asked.

"No I'm just shaking for fun" Alex sarcastically responded , which made them both laugh. Lexi sat behind Alex and held her. " Is that better?"

"Much Better" Alex said smiling. She liked having her clone around and was enjoying Lexi's warm embrace. Then she began thinking.

**Alex's POV**

_Maybe I'm enjoying this a little to much, haha yeah right I mean after all she's just another me, so it's like I'm hugging myself right? _I think Lexi sensed what I was thinking and began to pull away.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because Alex, you don't know"

"I don't know what?"

" Well, you didn't know that the cloning spell had been recalled because of problems with the clones…"

" Problems? Like what?"

" Like the fact that we aren't suppose to have emotional attachments to anyone and that all clones know more than they should….they can read people."

"Oh wow that's it? I thought you were gonna say that clones are gonna take over the world or something. If you can read people then read me." Lexi arched an eyebrow at me an sighed.

"You might not like what I have to say, but you are Alex Russo. You are manipulative, sarcastic, smart in a way, conceited, and you have a lot of attitude. You wonder why you can't hold relationships with guys and the reason is because you're gay. You think about it all the time, and even check out girls without realizing it. You can be kind at times, but it is rare. Also, you are breathtakingly gorgeous." Alex's jaw dropped, shock shown in her eyes. All of this was true. Even the **Gay **part.

"H-How did y-you know?"

"Because Alex I'm…."

Suddenly I see sparkles and lights simulate again and Stevie appears.

"Because Alex I'm your best friend and I know you."

"Stevie! How did you get in here, I thought the house was on a magic lock?"I was shocked, but relieved because I thought I was falling in love with my clone_, _How twisted would that be right? But instead it was my sexy yet somewhat masculine best friend Stevie. If only she knew how I felt about her….

"I was already here, but hidden before Justin locked it. AND I just had to see you…I'm here to well…um…confess my feelings for you Alex. I like you a lot. Maybe even love you." I was speechless. Stevie moved closer to me hoping that I would say something, but I surprised her instead. When Stevie got closer, I put my lips to hers with a kiss that was more magical then the entire wizard world. Now she was speechless. I smirked. " Well since we're confessing here, I want to let you know that I love you Stevie, always have and always will." Stevie smiled that sinister smile that I love oh sooo much and before I knew it, we were kissing again. I've never felt like this before, as if everything else in the world had faded away and it was just me and her, our bodies together like we were one, it was perfect. We broke the kiss for air and decided to just lay in bed together and watch a few movies. I was tightly wrapped in her arms, i could feel her warm breath on my neck. If I died right now, I wouldn't mind, everything seemed right for once. Half of the movie was over and we were both sleeping, still in the same embrace.

MORNING TIME….

I woke up to a kiss on the cheek and the feeling of Stevie's fingers twirling strands of my hair. I smiled and turned to face her and received a light kiss, and began stroking her soft face with my thumb. Then I heard a sound coming from the kitchen. "Oh F*ck, my parents are home…You have to get outta here Stevie and fast." Too late, the door knob had already been turned and my parents stood in the doorway. _oh sh*t , I'm dead, she's dead. I'm gonna be grounded for life. _

"Hey Alex, and hey Stevie, we're glad you could come and keep Alex company for the night, we'll be making breakfast in a few minutes so you guys should get up." My mom said. After that they were gone and I gave Stevie a suspicious look. She confessed, "Okay okay, I didn't sneak over here, I was invited. I really wanted to be with you though, and the sneakyness added some romance." I couldn't be mad at Stevie, I was just relieved that we weren't in trouble, especially in the position we were in, all I could do was kiss her again. I knew this would the start of a great relationship.


End file.
